Question: $\left(2x - 2\right)\left(-10x + 1\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= 2x \cdot \left(-10x + 1\right) - 2 \cdot \left(-10x + 1\right)$ $= \left( 2x \cdot -10x \right) + \left( 2x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( -2 \cdot -10x \right) + \left( -2 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= -20x^2 + \left( 2x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( -2 \cdot -10x \right) + \left( -2 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= -20x^2 + \left( 2x + 20x \right) + \left( -2 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= -20x^2 + 22x + \left( -2 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= -20x^2 + 22x - 2$